Operation Fashion
by Margarita Rosario
Summary: Kurt meets a new character... and takes on a fashion showdown with her
1. New Char Intro

**OPERATION FASHION (A NEW CHAR INTRO)**

**This is a first… haha… and since I'm so in love with Kurt Hummel, I've inserted a new character (hoping it to be me ;D)for fun and for my own pleasure :D**

**Pairings: a little Artie/Tina, a little Rachel/Finn, a lot of Puck/Kurt, and a little Kurt/ME (haha, totally joking)**

**Author's Note: thoughts have no double apostrophes, and clothes are italicized, which can be omitted (This is a fashion story). :D**

**Enjoy! Comments are totally welcome, good or bad :D**

It was a lazy afternoon, and everyone was chilling, waiting for Mr. Schuester for glee rehearsals.

Finn, _wearing a large V-neck sweater, jeans and sneaks_, was dozing off while Rachel, _wearing a preppy sweater with her signature short skirt, high socks and ballet flats_, was babbling about something (like always), and Mercedes, _wearing a colorful top, black jeans and skater sneaks_, was rolling her eyes at Rachel's noise (like always).

Mike and Matt, _both wearing their signature jock jackets_, were arguing about the exact gender of Karovsky.

Quinn, _wearing a cardigan and a white dress_, was looking at her belly, Santana was looking at her nails, and Brittany was looking at space, _both in their signature cheerio uniforms_.

Artie, _wearing a bowtie, polo shirt, vest, khaki pants, brown shoes, and gloves_, was looking at Tina, and Tina, _wearing a black cap, black shirt, black skirt, and black boots_, was looking at him (interesting). Kurt, _wearing a black cap, black designer scarf, brand new blue navy jacket, Marc Jacobs pants, and dark Prada shoes_ was looking at the two (interested), and Puck, _wearing a skin tight shirt, jeans and sneaks_, was looking at Kurt (VERY interesting), before realizing he was actually staring at the gay kid and tried to look at someone else… ah! There's Santana…

Suddenly, Mr. Schuester entered the room. "All right kids, before we start, I would like to introduce a new member, Ms. Savina Rodriguez."

Entered a girl _in a trucker cap, a large shirt with "Go Green" written on it, tight dark pants, and pink Chucks_. She stood still by the piano and waved, but was greeted back with complete silence, followed by loud stirring. Savina gave Mr. Schuester a worried look.

"Don't worry about them. They're nice," he assured her. "Go ahead, Savina, introduce yourself."

Upon hearing this, the group went silent again. Which was very weird, because Rachel was there, and she was never silent…

"Uhm… Hi," Savina weakly said. "I'm Savina Rodriguez…"

"We kinda know that already," Rachel suddenly spoke up. Guess she just couldn't keep her mouth shut for two seconds, thought Mercedes. Rachel gave a big toothy smile and said, "Tell us more about yourself."

"Yeah, like what are your interests?" Asked Artie. "A-and what are your l-likes?" Asked Tina.

Then Rachel suddenly stood up and screamed, "I know! Let's all write down questions for her, and she'll pick out the questions from a hat! Wouldn't that be fun?" And in an instant she was distributing little slips of paper to everyone in the group

Kurt and Mercedes just looked at each other and sighed. Well, I do have a question for the new girl… both thought.

Savina gave Mr. Schuester a please-get-me-out-of-here-I-changed-my-mind look, but the teacher just laughed and said to the majority, "Be nice."

And so it began.

Savina nervously took a piece of paper from the hat. Gawd, what have I gotten myself into? She thought.

First question. "Do you believe in God?" The question was from Matt and Mike, who were too lazy to think of a more decent question. "Yes?" Savina managed to smile, a confused look on her face. At least that put a small smile on Quinn's face. She couldn't handle athiests…

Savina picked another question. "Did you know that dolphins are gay sharks?" It was from Brittany. Everyone laughed while Kurt sunk to his seat. Mercedes gently rubbed his shoulders. "Well, I guess this IS in a form of a question… Uhm… No, I didn't know that…"

Next question. "What is the square root of four?" Surely from Finn, Kurt thought. Everyone laughed even louder. "Two…" Savina said, laughing…This isn't bad…

Next. "Why are you even here?" It was from Santana, who saw her talking to Ms. Sylvester earlier in the morning. "Uhm… Well… I was looking for some dance club in this school… and Ms. Pillsbury told me about the cheerios and glee club…"

Next was from Quinn. "Saw you doing some steps in front of Ms. Sylvester. Are you a cheerio?" Quinn was rather nervous about who the next cheer captain will be. "Oh. Sorry if you saw that. No, I'm not a cheerio… I don't like cheering…"

Nods of approval was given by Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel. Everyone was starting to loosen up, even Savina.

Question Number Six. "Are you a good singer?" Clearly it was from Rachel, probably sorting out her competition. That caught Savina by surprise, but she just weakly laughed and said, "Haha! Uhm… Honestly? No."

"Then why are you joining glee?" Rachel suddenly spoke up. Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other. Knew it was from her…

"Because glee was the closest thing to dance besides cheering…" Savina simply replied. She was awarded with nods of approval, this time from Mike and Matt.

The next question from the hat was from Mercedes. "You dig RnB?" Savina looked at her and said, "Yes, but a prefer hiphop." High fives were then heard from Mike and Matt.

"Next question will be the last question," Mr. Schuester suddenly said. Groans were heard. Just when they were all getting a hang of it…

Last question was from Kurt. "So you like fashion… where did you buy that shirt?" Upon hearing his question being read, Kurt suddenly beamed and sat up straight, excitedly awaiting for an answer. Puck looked at him and smiled a little.

Savina grinned at Kurt. "Vintage store, near the frozen yogurt."

Kurt grinned back, and Puck melted at the sight of the grinning boy.

**Sorry for the looong character intro… haha!**

**See chapter 2!**


	2. The Challenge

**OPERATION FASHION (THE CHALLENGE)**

**This is a first… haha… and since I'm so in love with Kurt Hummel, I've inserted a new character (hoping it to be me ;D)for fun and for my own pleasure :D**

**Pairings: a little Artie/Tina, a little Rachel/Finn, a lot of Puck/Kurt, and a little Kurt/ME (haha, totally joking)**

**Author's Note: thoughts have no double apostrophes, and clothes are italicized, which can be omitted (This is a fashion story). :D**

**Enjoy! Comments are totally welcome, good or bad :D**

After that little introduction fiasco, everyone quickly accepted their new teammate.

Mike and Matt were quite happy that Savina liked dancing and hiphop as much as they did. Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt were happy that she was just like them and didn't like the cheerios either. Finn was glad to have found someone who can help him in Math, but was a little scared at the risk of Rachel ever finding out about his intentions. She DID know Finn to the bone. Fortunately, Rachel was happy about the new recruit, mainly because she was clearly NOT a threat to her superior voice and star quality.

Santana and Brittany were okay about the thought of a new member, although Savina's little "cheerio comment" did sting a little. Quinn also approved of Savina because she was also a Christian, and accepting people was the Christian thing to do.

Puck didn't mind having a new member (too busy thinking about Kurt?). But when he saw that Kurt suddenly had an attraction with the newbie (a possible competitor - he could swear he saw Kurt's eyes brighten while Kurt was speaking to little Miss Rodriguez), he wasn't so pleased. Why? He wondered.

Coincidently, that time Puck was talking about was when Kurt found out he had found a new shopping partner. Hey, she has some style, he thought, though I would never be caught dead wearing what she was wearing. I love my designer clothes too much.

Because of, well basically CLOTHES, Kurt hit it off with Savina immediately, and since Mercedes was Kurt's best friend, she quickly put Savina's number in her phonebook (in case she went party line).

That afternoon after school, Mercedes, Kurt and Savina spent the rest of the day going to that vintage shop Savina mentioned near the frozen yogurt. Upon stepping inside the store, Kurt squealed in glee (No pun intended) when he saw the array of hats displayed, and darted to that direction right away. Mercedes and Savina just smiled at each other and followed Kurt inside.

While Mercedes was looking at earrings and Savina at shirts, Kurt suddenly called them. "Hey look! I found a hat for Mercedes!"

Curious as they were, Mercedes and Savina went to Kurt for closer inspection to the new hat. Kurt was holding a fedora. "This would look sooo cute with your black slacks…" he commented. Mercedes smiled at Kurt, but Savina quickly saw another hair accessory, this time a colorful cloth head band, and said, "I think this will suit her better…"

Kurt looked at what Savina was holding and frowned. "I don't think so…"

This caught Savina off guard, and before Mercedes could do anything, her two friends were bickering about who had better fashion sense.

"Honey, I've been with Mercedes for a few years now, and I think I'm kind of an expert at this." Kurt scoffed.

"Well I've been looking at Mercedes' clothes lately and I think this head band slash scarf is perfect for her…" Savina protested.

Sure, Mercedes felt a little flattered, you know, being fought over, but things got its toll and she screamed "Ya'll just chill, okay? I'll just buy both of them, if that makes you two happy."

Kurt and Savina looked at Mercedes, surprised, and then looked at each other, after which a few shy laughs were emitted by the two. "Sorry, 'Cedes…" Kurt quietly said to his friends. "We were being childish."

"It's all good…" Mercedes replied, then scooped the two hair accessories and headed for the cash register.

After their little trip to the vintage store, the three decided to chill and eat some frozen yogurt.

"As pleasurable as eating ice cream, without the fat!" Kurt squealed in delight. Mercedes and Savina nodded in approval.

Savina looked at the load Mercedes was carrying. "You know, you didn't have to buy both…"

"Sure I did," Mercedes said. "Anything to get you two to shut up." Kurt and Savina laughed. "You know, if you two are really that competitive with clothes, why don't the two of you just have a little fashion showdown?"

"Fashion showdown? Is that really necessary?" Kurt smirked.

Savina asked, "What kind of a showdown?"

Mercedes got up excitedly. "Okay. A friendly fashion competition between you two." She pointed at Kurt and Savina. "Everyday next week, both of you will dress up like a glee member." She smiled. "That sounds easy enough."

"But Santana and Brittany wear the same thing everyday," Kurt replied.

"Yes. So does Mike and Matt," Savina followed.

"Well, you two will have to dress up as a cheerleader for one day, and as a jock for another," Mercedes simply said.

Suddenly, Puck entered the scene. "Hello ladies…"

"Hello Noah," Kurt said casually. "I'd like you to meet Savina… Since I know you weren't participating during glee…"

Puck grinned as he thought about the fact that Kurt was even noticing him, but the grin disappeared when Savina said, "Hello, Noah. Nice to meet you."

"The name's Puck. Only Kurt can call me Noah," Puck said grumpily. Shock instantly enveloped Savina, Mercedes, and especially Kurt, but when Kurt stared quizzically at Puck, the jock just shrugged, smiled, and went away.

"Well that was weird…" Savina commented. "Tell me about it…" Mercedes and Kurt mumbled.

**Clearly, nothing happened… haha! Sorry about that! :D**

**See Chapter 3!**


	3. Day One: Artie

**OPERATION FASHION (DAY ONE: ARTIE)**

**This is a first… haha… and since I'm so in love with Kurt Hummel, I've inserted a new character (hoping it to be me ;D)for fun and for my own pleasure :D**

**Pairings: a little Artie/Tina, a little Rachel/Finn, a lot of Puck/Kurt, and a little Kurt/ME (haha, totally joking)**

**Author's Note: thoughts have no double apostrophes, and clothes are italicized, which can be omitted (This is a fashion story). :D**

**Enjoy! Comments are totally welcome, good or bad :D**

HEY GUYS! EXCITD ABT UR NEW ARTIE LUKS. CANT W8 2 JUDGE. BET TINA N ART WUD LYK 2 JUDGE 2. C U 2 SKUL! Mercedes excitedly texted Kurt and Savina early Monday morning.

On the other side of town, Kurt thought the opposite. Gah! I can't believe I'm doing this…

Savina was also quite flustered. Hmmm… I don't know Artie that well… I hope I observed him right…

Later that afternoon, just before glee practice, Mercedes was waiting for the two, who were running a little late. She had asked Tina and Artie to join the judging. Unfortunately, as soon as she told about the fashion showdown, all the other glee members managed to hear what was going on.

"Come on, Mercedes! Please let us judge…" Rachel practically begged.

"Hold up, white girl!" Mercedes said, quite annoyed. "Chill… I'll text them first…"

GUYS. ALL OF GLEE WANTS 2 JUDGE. WAT DO I DO?

A reply came two minutes later. SUR. WE R OK W/ IT. GET READY, WE R COMIN IN.

And with that, Mercedes quickly stood up. "Yo guys! They're coming! Remember, no comments," she snapped at the rather giddy group.

Just then, Savina and Kurt enetered the room in unison. Even their feet were jiving. Clearly, Kurt planned for this…

Whoa. Everyone gasped. They look like Artie… minus the wheelchair…

Artie was the most surprised (who wouldn't be?), and Tina laughed at his reaction. Although, she had to admit, the two pulled it off.

_Savina was wearing a patterned pink vest over a crisp white polo, black skinny jeans, and black pumps. She had her hair in a ponytail and even had on glasses!_

Kurt came close to Savina's ear and whispered, "Are those glasses real?" to which Savina replied in the same manner, "Yep."

This little action didn't escape the eyes of Puck, and somehow he felt kind of jealous. What's wrong with me? He thought.

_Kurt was also wearing black skinny jeans a crisp white polo, only this time long sleeved, this time with suspenders, and had black leather shoes. Although he didn't have the glasses, he had the bowtie and the gloves._

"Right… Bowtie and gloves… missed that one…" Savina commented to which Kurt beamed.

The sight of Kurt beaming made Puck turn into mush… Gah! He's so cute… I wish I could make him smile like that… Wait, what am I thinking?!?

"T-turn around!" Tina shouted. "Yeah, we wanna see the whole outfit!" Artie added.

The two turned, and the group cheered. With that, Kurt held Savina's hand (Puck's eyes widened), and the two of them bowed (Puck was relieved).

After glee, Mercedes, Kurt and Savina got talking. "You guys were great!" Mercedes cheered.

"I have to admit, Savina, classy shoes. Love the glasses, too," Kurt said.

"Thanks! You were good. I've forgotten about the bowtie and the gloves…" Savina said while nodding at Kurt.

Then Kurt turned to Mercedes. "So, who won?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna tally all your scores until all the glee members are finished."

Great. More waiting, Kurt and Savina thought.

Meanwhile, Artie and Tina got talking.

"Haha! They were good out there, they both looked like you!" Tina told Artie happily.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they weren't in wheelchairs," Artie joked, to which Tina laughed.

"Those guys were so cute!" Tina commented.

"But not as cute as me…" Artie joked again.

And suddenly, Tina was in front of Artie, leaning, "Yes, they aren't as cute as you… Nobody is…"

**Well, this was weirdly short… haha!**

**See Chapter 4!**


	4. Day Two: Tina

**OPERATION FASHION (DAY TWO: TINA)**

**This is a first… haha… and since I'm so in love with Kurt Hummel, I've inserted a new character (hoping it to be me ;D)for fun and for my own pleasure :D**

**Pairings: a little Artie/Tina, a little Rachel/Finn, a lot of Puck/Kurt, and a little Kurt/ME (haha, totally joking)**

**Author's Note: thoughts have no double apostrophes, and clothes are italicized, which can be omitted (This is a fashion story). :D**

**Enjoy! Comments are totally welcome, good or bad :D**

Hmm, I wonder how those two will look as Goths… Mercedes thought as she was taking her books out her locker. While walking out the halls, she met Tina and Artie.

"Hey guys! Today's Tina Day. Don't forget to judge!" Mercedes called them. "We wouldn't miss it for the world," Artie replied, putting a little smile on Tina's face.

That afternoon, everyone was buzzing about what to see next. "They're going Goth today?" asked Puck. "Yup," Mercedes answered.

Suddenly, the door opened… it was Mr. Schuester. "Okay guys, let's practice…"

The kids groaned. "Kurt and Savina aren't here yet. I propose we should wait for them." Rachel said as-a-matter-of-factly. For the first time, everyone agreed to her, well, except for Mr. Schuester.

"What in the world is going on…" he said when he was suddenly cut by Mercedes. "Here they come!"

Kurt and Savina emerged into the room in the same manner as they did the day before.

_Kurt was wearing a black top covered by a black scarf, a black trench coat, tight black pants, and leather boots. His hair was surprisingly styled, and what was more surprising was that he was wearing eye shadow (remember Adam Lambert singing Mad World… minus the fog)_

Puck suddenly stood up at the sight of Kurt. Unfortunately, he felt another thing stand up… down there… and he quickly took his seat again, embarrassed at himself.

_Savina was wearing a black turtleneck with long sleeves with frilly ends, matched with a black tutu and long black leather boots. Her hair was down and wavy, with hints of red highlights._

"Nice hair, Savina!" Mike shouted, which put a smile on Savina's face, showing everybody… her fangs…

That caught Kurt by surprise. "Where did THAT come from?" he asked Savina.

"I was a Goth back in my old school," she answered. Everybody laughed and started saying to Tina, "Guess you aren't different at all…"

"T-turn around!" Tina shouted, and was backed up with everybody else. "Yeah, turn around!" the glee kids shouted. They did just that, and everybody applauded. Mr. Schuester just look dumbfounded.

"Okay, practice!!!" Mr. Schuester finally said.

After practice, Mercedes, Kurt and Savina got talking.

"Damn, Kurt! You look like Adam Lambert!" Mercedes said. "Not to mention you SING like him, too," Savina added. Coincidently, Kurt had landed a solo, and sang Mad World at glee practice. "Yeah, I FEEL like Glambert…" Kurt said with gusto.

What they didn't know was Puck was now practically in love with Kurt after that song…

At the other side of the room, Tina and Artie were talking, too.

"Whoa, that sure was unexpected…" Artie commented, to which Tina agreed.

"Yeah, I would have never seen that coming…" she answered.

"Well, who do you liked better?" Artie asked.

Tina shrugged. "Hmm… I don't know… Kurt was wicked, but I loved Savina's outfit, too…" she trailed off, thinking of choosing which to vote. She couldn't decide, so she asked Artie, "How about you? Which one do you like?"

"I like the original Goth at this school…" Artie replied. Tina smiled as Artie took her hand, and slowly kissed Tina's lips.

Tina blushed and smiled at Artie. A familiar song suddenly filled the room.

"Sweet Caroline… good times never seemed so good…" Puck was singing softly and strumming at his guitar at the other side of the room. This made Artie and Tina laugh. "Well, that was unexpected," Artie said.

"But totally right on time," Tina added, then kissed Artie on the cheek. Artie beamed, and Tina wheeled him out of the room.

Puck started practicing another song, but he was staring at Kurt unconsciously this time. "I've got a crush on you… I hope you feel the way that I do… I get a rush when I'm with you…"

Mercedes suddenly turned to Puck and said, "You better stop it with the Mandy Moore songs or I will cut you," she threatened.

Kurt put a hand over Mercedes' shoulder and said, "Chill…" This made Puck beam.

Savina suddenly smiled. She knew something was up, but having remembered the time she and Puck met at the mall, she was instantly afraid of him.

"Come on, let's go," Kurt called as he stood up and was walking out the door. Mercedes and Savina followed.

"Ooh, I've got a crush on you… a crush on you…"

**This is probably the last of Artie/Tina moments… Up next is Rachel/Finn!**

**See Chapter 5!**


	5. Day Three: Finn

**OPERATION FASHION (DAY THREE: FINN)**

**This is a first… haha… and since I'm so in love with Kurt Hummel, I've inserted a new character (hoping it to be me ;D)for fun and for my own pleasure :D**

**Pairings: a little Artie/Tina, a little Rachel/Finn, a lot of Puck/Kurt, and a little Kurt/ME (haha, totally joking)**

**Author's Note: thoughts have no double apostrophes, and clothes are italicized, which can be omitted (This is a fashion story). :D**

**Enjoy! Comments are totally welcome, good or bad :D**

Puck was rather in a bad mood today. He had gotten a warning from his Math teacher about not attending a single class. He had also gotten strange looks from the guys, and early that morning Karovsky went in front of him at the halls, slushie on hand. It was a good thing Puck was an expert in glaring, which had saved him from humiliation, and Karovsky went away rather quickly after that.

What he was really pissed about was when he heard from Mercedes that today was Finn Day. He could only imagine how excited Kurt was, and the green eyed monster unleashed when he saw Finn passing by. Just great, he thought.

Feeling the same way was Savina. "Why? Why do I have to dress like this?!?" She wailed at Kurt through the phone. Kurt laughed.

"Finn's taste in clothing is not that bad…" he said.

"Wait until you see me… then you'll know it's bad…" she sighed.

On the other hand, Rachel was rather excited. She had told her boyfriend the news about Finn Day. Finn just gave her a confused look and said, "But it's not my birthday today."

Rachel just laughed at the tall boy and took his arm, as the two walked along the hallway.

At glee practice that afternoon, everybody was gathered, talking excitedly about yet another fashion show care of their two teammates.

The door opened suddenly, and out came Savina, looking rather grumpy at what she was wearing, _which was a large gray V-necked sweater, tight ¾ length pants, and some sporty sneakers_. She didn't bother to do anything with her hair today.

"That top looks familiar…" Finn trailed off. Everybody laughed. It was the same shirt Finn had on. This made Savina smile a little. Well, at least I got the top right, she thought.

Then in came Kurt,_ wearing a long black-and-white striped sweater, a vest with an army print, some jeans, and hiking boots. On top of his head was an army cap._

"Now that's Finn!" Rachel shouted. "More like Finn with good clothing…" Quinn added.

Puck smiled at Kurt. Although he was kind of annoyed that Kurt looked like Finn, he was enjoying the fact that his crush was looking like his best friend. Wait. Crush?

"Okay, we all know who won today's challenge," Savina declared.

"I don't know… Kurt looks like Finn, but yours looks good on you, Savina…" Mike spoke up.

Savina managed a small smile at Mike, and shook hands with Kurt. "You look like a hot Finn Hudson," she complimented him.

"Only, not as dumb," Mercedes added. This made everybody laugh, except for Rachel and Finn, Rachel being annoyed by the sly comment against her boyfriend, and Finn looking confused (guess he didn't know what was happening).

"As a matter of fact, Finn is not dumb!" she quipped. "He's just…"

"Mentally challenged?" Santana said, one eyebrow raised. The laughter grew louder.

This made Rachel stand up and storm off. The laughter quieted a little, and Finn stood up to catch his girlfriend leaving the room.

"Rachel!" he called out at the hall. He ran to catch up with her, and because of his long legs, he caught up with her in an instant. "Are you okay?"

"I just hate it when they poke fun at you. They are just secretly jealous at your success, being the football star and male lead in glee at the same time," she said.

Finn hugged Rachel, and she was instantly buried by the jock's long arms. "It's okay. They're just being jerks. It's human nature…" he said.

At that instant, Rachel grew even more confident that her boyfriend was indeed NOT dumb.

Back in the room, Mr. Schuester started teaching some steps for the next number. "Step ball change and clap!" he said.

All the while, Puck was looking at Kurt dancing. It all began with the single ladies dance, and after that, he swore he will never miss a chance in seeing Kurt dance. I'm here Kurt, he thought, you will never be single again. He then stopped himself from all the crazy thinking and saw that Kurt was looking at Savina.

His eyebrows crossed. Savina… he grumbled at the thought of this girl… this… competitor.

He glared at Savina, who was looking at Mike, who was looking back at her. Puck looked back at Kurt, and saw him pointing and whispering something at Mercedes. Mercedes just smiled at Kurt, pointed at Mike and Savina, and made a heart-shape in mid-air. With that, Kurt giggled.

The sight of Kurt giggling made Puck liquid.

**Step ball change and clap!**

**See Chapter 6!**


	6. Day Four: Rachel

**OPERATION FASHION (DAY FOUR: RACHEL)**

**This is a first… haha… and since I'm so in love with Kurt Hummel, I've inserted a new character (hoping it to be me ;D)for fun and for my own pleasure :D**

**Pairings: a little Artie/Tina, a little Rachel/Finn, a lot of Puck/Kurt, and a little Kurt/ME (haha, totally joking)**

**Author's Note: thoughts have no double apostrophes, and clothes are italicized, which can be omitted (This is a fashion story). :D**

**Enjoy! Comments are totally welcome, good or bad :D**

Kurt totally not in the mood in dressing up like Rachel today. He saw her the other day, wearing a one-piece suit. Good God, everyone knows NOBODY looks good in a one-piece suit. The thought of it gave him goosebumps.

Besides, he thought, I wouldn't be caught DEAD wearing something as horrible as a Rachel costume in front of people… especially not in front of Puck.

He smiled. Puck. Where did that come from?

He texted Mercedes, warning her of a not-so exciting fashion show ahead. WUD NVR B CAUGHT DEAD LUKIN LYK BERRY. AM NOT LYKING THIS. =(

Unlike Kurt, Finn was rather excited. He had heard that today was Rachel Day, whatever that means. Today must be an important day for Rachel, he thought.

Rachel was also excited, but for a different reason entirely. She wanted to see her teammates in a more fashionable approach (well, that IS according to her). Plus, Kurt was going to be dressing like her, which she thought, would be a miracle.

At glee practice, everyone was already in their special places. Mr. Schuester had gotten used to the recent activities. Just for a couple more days, he thought. He had to admit, he was getting pretty excited himself.

Kurt and Savina agreed that Kurt would enter first, just like the way Savina had entered first the day before.

Upon entering, Kurt yelled a warning, "This was the tackiest thing I could find in my closet."

_Kurt was wearing a tight pink preppy patterned sweater, black pants with silver stars all over, and his trusty dark shoes (which was for him the ONLY fashionable thing he had on)._

Everybody laughed at Kurt's remark. "Hey, it doesn't look that bad…" Rachel assured him.

Kurt pouted. Of course it didn't look bad for Rachel! It was Rachel for crying out loud!

Puck felt rather fluffy at the sight of Kurt pouting. "She's right," Puck said to Kurt. "Everything looks good on you."

This made EVERYONE stop. What was happening with Puck? Santana thought in disgust. "Is he being possessed?" Quinn asked softly at Brittany. Matt and Mike just laughed. "Knew it," Matt said.

In came Savina. _She was wearing a school uniform, complete with crisp white polo with blue collars, a small red necktie, ultra short blue pleated skirt, high socks, and black ballet flats. Her hair was in a half do._

"Cosplayer," she explained in one word. That made Mike and Tina understand. Unfortunately, everyone else was still rather confused, although impressed.

Finn was staring at Kurt and Savina. Kurt looks like a male version of Rachel, he thought. Then he looked at Savina. She's like the… hot version… He stared at the ultra short skirt. In an instant, Rachel knew what Finn was staring at.

"That totally doesn't look like me," Rachel quickly commented on Savina.

"Hell yeah, it looks way better," Mercedes said. This caught Rachel by surprise. She felt like crying.

Finn noticed his girlfriend's teary eyes, and said quickly, "Uhm, I got a present for you!"

Rachel immediately stopped tearing up. "Really?" she said. "What for?"

"Well," Finn answered. "Mercedes said something about today being Rachel day… so I figured today must be special for you…"

To Rachel's surprise, Finn handed over a stuffed toy. Rachel immediately grabbed the thing. "Aww… a star! My favorite…" she said in delight.

"Well, I know stars are your metaphor, and metaphors are important to you… although I have no idea what a metaphor is…" Finn trailed off.

Rachel stopped him by kissing him. "Thanks," she whispered. Finn grinned. After which, they smiled at each other and held hands.

Kurt looked at them and rolled his eyes. Well, at least somebody's happy today… he thought. He looked at what he was wearing. I honestly could kill myself…

Suddenly, Santana and Brittany were in front of him. Santana told him, "We're going to help you for tomorrow's challenge." "Puck told us to," Brittany added, to which Santana rolled her eyes.

Santana shoved something at Kurt. "The smallest size," she said. And with that, Santana and Brittany walked away.

Puck? Kurt thought. Why?

Kurt looked at the brown paper bag, then looked at Puck, who was looking at him as well! Kurt quickly looked away, blushing. When he looked back at Puck, he saw that the jock was looking away himself.

**Cheerio challenge!!!**

**See Chapter 7!**


	7. Day Five: Santana and Brittany Cheerio

**OPERATION FASHION (DAY FIVE: SANTANA & BRITTANY - CHEERIO)**

**This is a first… haha… and since I'm so in love with Kurt Hummel, I've inserted a new character (hoping it to be me ;D)for fun and for my own pleasure :D**

**Pairings: a little Artie/Tina, a little Rachel/Finn, a lot of Puck/Kurt, and a little Kurt/ME (haha, totally joking)**

**Author's Note: thoughts have no double apostrophes, and clothes are italicized, which can be omitted (This is a fashion story). :D**

**Enjoy! Comments are totally welcome, good or bad :D**

Haha! Wait until everybody sees this! Savina thought as she changed into her outfit of the day. Failing to hold her excitement, she quickly texted Kurt and Mercedes. U GUYS R GONNA FLIP WEN U C ME! :D

If she's wearing what I think she's wearing, I'm gonna cut her! Mercedes thought.

On the other side of town, Kurt was looking at himself in the mirror. Hmm, not bad… he thought. He was a little worried, and was hoping Puck didn't give this as a prank or something. On the other hand, Kurt felt a little giddy at thought of Puck.

He stopped himself. No no no! He told himself. Puck is out of the question!

He grabbed his stuff, took a final look at himself in the mirror, and headed for the door.

Puck was early for school for the first time. I'm too excited for this, he thought. While walking and smiling goofily at the hallway, he was stopped by Santana and Brittany.

"Mission accomplished," Brittany told him. Puck smiled and continued walking. Santana followed him. "What's gotten into you?" she said. "Never saw this happy since…"

"Since?" Puck stopped and waited for the answer.

"Since Quinn…" Santana said. Puck just smiled at her and walked away. Santana looked at him in disgust, then went back to Brittany.

At glee practice, everyone was in their places. The doors opened and in walked Kurt and Savina, hand in hand. They stopped, did a high kick, and posed while shouting, "McKinley!"

Everyone gasped, and not just because Kurt did a high kick. "S-savina? Why?" Tina asked in horror.

_Savina was wearing a cheerleader's uniform, blue with the team name in gold font, white sleeves, a gold miniskirt with no pleats, and white sneakers. Her hair was in pigtails._

"Is that what the Carmel High cheer outfit looks like?!?" Santana screamed.

"Ugly, isn't it?" Savina chuckled. "But hey, with those reactions, wearing this ugly thing all day is worth it!"

They laughed. Savina had a point. Attention then shifted to Kurt. "Well, isn't that cute?" Quinn squealed.

_Kurt was wearing the McKinley High cheerio outfit (boy version, of course), complete with the red and white McKinley shirt, red jogging pants, and white sneakers._

Squeals of glee filled the room. "You should join the cheer squad!" Finn stated. Kurt blushed.

Puck, getting envious yet again, suddenly quipped, "He's the kicker of the football team, you moron. How can he play and cheer at the same time?"

With that, Finn just gave a small shrug as Rachel punched Puck.

Puck just rolled his eyes and looked at Kurt, who was looking back, grinning. He suddenly mouthed the words "Thank you" and shifted his attention back to Mercedes and Savina. Matt saw the whole thing, and laughed so hard when he saw Puck smile so girlishly that he had accidentally punched Mike by the arm.

"Ow! I was looking at something!" Mike said, annoyed.

"Haha! Sorry dude. Go back staring at the girl in the ugly uniform…"

All the while, Mercedes and Savina were having a fight, and Kurt was trying to stop them before any damage could be done.

"Girl, I swore myself if I saw you in THAT I'm gonna kick yo' ass!" Mercedes banshee shrieked.

"Whoa! Mercedes, chill!" Savina laughed. "With me going around all over the school in THIS, I'm already dead as it is…"

Kurt told Mercedes, "She's right."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and said to Savina, "Girl, you're lucky you're my friend…" and after which, a little group hug was made.

Mercedes suddenly broke off from the hug and said, "Eww. I touched it…" Savina just rolled her eyes and laughed, while Kurt chuckled away.

After glee, the three of them got together again for some frozen yogurt. While chilling and eating, Kurt suddenly confessed, "Puck helped me with this outfit."

Mercedes stopped and dropped what she was eating. Savina just smiled.

"Hold it right there!" Mercedes said. "Say what?!"

"Do you like him?" asked Savina testingly. "I hear he's bisexual…" Kurt just shrugged and looked down, trying to hide a small smile from the newly given information.

Mercedes caught up with it right away. "No, Kurt. NO!" she screamed. "It got bad with Finn – a nice guy. What do you expect if it's with PUCK?!?"

"Is he really that kind of a jerk?" Savina asked, to which Mercedes instantly replied, "YES!"

"I think he's alright… maybe he's just… confused?" Savina said slowly, looking at Kurt. Kurt on the other hand sported a shocked expression on his face.

"Don't lead him on, Savina," Mercedes warned. Savina shrugged.

**I think this is becoming too long… shrug**

**See Chapter 8!**


	8. Day Six: Matt and Mike Jocks

**OPERATION FASHION (DAY SIX: MATT AND MIKE - JOCKS)**

**This is a first… haha… and since I'm so in love with Kurt Hummel, I've inserted a new character (hoping it to be me ;D)for fun and for my own pleasure :D**

**Pairings: a little Artie/Tina, a little Rachel/Finn, a lot of Puck/Kurt, and a little Kurt/ME (haha, totally joking)**

**Author's Note: thoughts have no double apostrophes, and clothes are italicized, which can be omitted (This is a fashion story). :D**

**Enjoy! Comments are totally welcome, good or bad :D**

"Hello?" Savina said while answering the phone.

"Hey! Savina! What's up?" the voice from the other end greeted. "Sorry, I don't talk to strangers," she joked. The voice on the other end just laughed.

"Uhm, who's this?" Savina asked warily. She had NO time for prank calls today. She was having trouble with what to wear at the next fashion showdown.

"It's Matt. From glee?" Matt said. "Hey," Savina greeted.

"Uhm, listen," Matt started to say. "My friend here saw you at the mall today. Says you looked like you were having trouble for tomorrow."

"Yeah, having major trouble with Jock Day," Savina replied in dismay. "Got nothing to wear…"

Loud shuffling was heard on the other end. Savina felt sure Matt was not alone and had his phone on loudspeaker. She heard the words "No man! YOU tell her. I ain't your messenger boy."

"Hello?" Savina called. More shuffling noises. Then suddenly, "Uhm… hello? Savina?" It was a different voice. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Uhm… It's Mike Chang… from… glee…" Laughter could be heard from the background. Savina blushed. It was Mike! "Hi Mike…" she said slowly.

"Hi. Uhm… Listen… I wanted to know if you needed any help? You know… uhm… For tomorrow?"

Savina smiled a little. "Sure," she said.

A few minutes later, there was knocking at Savina's door. Savina was about to answer it when her little brother got to the door first and opened it. He screamed and ran away.

And there, standing at Savina's door, was Puck.

"Puck?" Savina said, confused. "What the…"

"Mike wanted me to give you this. Says he's grounded…" Puck said grumpily and handed Savina a brown paper bag. Savina took it and said, "Thanks?"

Awkward silence.

"Well, then, good night!" Savina blurted out while closing the door. She was too afraid of him.

Puck stopped the door in time. "Do you like Kurt?" he asked.

Savina was shocked. She looked at Puck, who had his head bowed in embarrassment. "Uhm… as a friend? Yeah sure…" she answered. Puck didn't move. She continued, "As a… pfft… lover? You and Kurt would go better together." she slyly said.

Puck suddenly looked up, and taking the opportunity of a shocked Puck, Savina closed the door immediately.

Afternoon the next day, everyone was ready to see Kurt and Savina's fashion show yet again. "I hope she isn't wearing Carmel High uniform again…" Artie said. Tina agreed. "She better not! No more second chances…" Mercedes added.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Kurt and Savina entered.

_Kurt was wearing his football uniform (without the shoulderpads thank goodness), white skinny jeans, and white sneakers._

"You're shirt is fitted. How'd you do that?" Savina asked. "Shrunk it," Kurt said with a smile. Puck just stared at him. There he goes again, Matt thought while looking at his teammate.

_Savina had on a black tank top, black tights and black chucks. Her hair was in a ponytail. Sitting snuggly on her shoulders was Mike's football jacket._

"So that's why you weren't wearing your jacket today!" Finn stated aloud. Mike just smiled and patted the guy on the back.

Savina looked at Mike and smiled. He smiled back.

Then Savina caught Puck looking at Kurt, and when they made eye contact, Savina winked at Puck, causing the jock to blush.

Kurt unfortunately saw all this, and it stung a little.

Later that day, Kurt went to Savina's house and rang the doorbell. Just as Savina was about to answer it, her little brother got to it first. Déjà vu much? She thought.

Instead of screaming, though, Savina's little brother cheerfully greeted the person outside their door. "Hi!" he squealed.

Savina pushed her brother out of the way and saw Kurt standing out her door. "Cute brother," he said. "Don't think so," Savina chuckled. "Come on in, Kurt!"

"Oh no. I won't take long," he said. Savina nodded and stood there.

Awkward silence.

"Sooo…" Savina started to say, but was suddenly cut short by Kurt's sudden question. "Do you like Noah?"

Savina was not so shocked. She knew she had it coming. She looked at Kurt, his head bowed in embarrassment. "Uhm… as a friend? Not quite sure…" she answered. Kurt didn't move. She continued, "As a… pfft… lover? You and Puck would go better together." she slyly said.

Kurt suddenly looked up, and taking the opportunity of a shocked Kurt, Savina said bye closed the door immediately. Déjà vu, definitely.

**Well this was longer than usual… :D**

**See Chapter 9!**


	9. Day Seven: Quinn

**OPERATION FASHION (DAY SEVEN: QUINN)**

**This is a first… haha… and since I'm so in love with Kurt Hummel, I've inserted a new character (hoping it to be me ;D)for fun and for my own pleasure :D**

**Pairings: a little Artie/Tina, a little Rachel/Finn, a lot of Puck/Kurt, and a little Kurt/ME (haha, totally joking)**

**Author's Note: thoughts have no double apostrophes, and clothes are italicized, which can be omitted (This is a fashion story). :D**

**Enjoy! Comments are totally welcome, good or bad :D**

Quinn was starting to worry. Time trickled by quickly as the baby's due date came near. Evidence of this was the snide jokes from Santana and Brittany about the baby bump. It was comforting, though, that some of her glee friends seemed to be helping her with her baby trouble, to the extent of buying maternity clothes and vitamins for her.

Every morning she prayed for her baby and her future, and today was no exception. Mercedes had told her the day before that today was Quinn Day.

I hope they wouldn't be putting padding on their stomachs, she thought. An image of Kurt pregnant flashed into her mind, and she laughed.

If Kurt would EVER be pregnant, surely the father would be Puck. Hmm, come to think of it, those two ARE growing a little bit too close. Only Kurt calls Puck Noah, and Puck is only called Noah by his girlfriends. Hmm…

Puck was stressed as well. He had a dream last night involving him, Kurt and two condoms.

In the dream Puck and Kurt were in Puck's room, he had given Kurt a box of condoms and each of them opened a pack. While they were fiddling with the condoms, Puck's little sister entered the room and asked what they were holding. "Uh, gum," Puck had said. Suddenly, Puck's mom entered the room and his little sister told her about the gum. Puck and Kurt were forced to put the condoms in their mouths to PROVE that it was gum.

When Puck had awoken from the dream, he knew it didn't end well.

During glee practice that day, Quinn was extra silent. Puck went and sat next to her. Both were extra glum. Quinn was scared of what to expect when Savina and Kurt walk in, and Puck was scared of seeing Kurt altogether. It was, after all, a very SICK dream.

"You know, I wish I wasn't pregnant," Quinn suddenly confessed to Puck.

"Well, I wish I wasn't a Lima Loser…" Puck confessed, too. Oh great, a confession game.

"I wish I was still a cheerio…" Quinn confessed. She started sobbing quietly.

Puck was surprised. He had to make Quinn better. He was after all the reason why she's pregnant and out of the cheerios in the first place. He had to say something. Something worse than what Quinn had said. Something that would make her think she's got it better than he does. But what?

"I wish I wasn't in love with Kurt," he finally said.

Quinn stopped sobbing and looked at Puck in surprise. "What?!"

Just then, Kurt and Savina entered the room.

_Kurt was wearing a crisp green long-sleeved polo with white polka dots, tucked in, paired off with slightly skinny khaki pants, and white leather shoes._

"Whoa! You have on matching clothes!" Mercedes commented.

_Savina was wearing a white cardigan, a green dress also with white polka dots, green ballet flats, and on her hair was a white head band._

Kurt and Savina winked at each other. Rachel caught up with it right away.

"This was pre-planned!" she said triumphantly. Kurt and Savina just laughed, indicating that they were NOT telling anything.

After glee practice, Mercedes, Kurt and Savina got talking.

"Hold up. Did ya'll really plan this?" Mercedes asked. Kurt and Savina just looked at each other and chuckled.

Finally, Kurt dished. "We went to the mall separately to look for clothes near the maternity section."

"We weren't supposed to meet, but we just did," Savina added.

Kurt laughed. "And when we met, in front of us were his and her clothes." After which, he pointed at the matching clothes they were wearing. Then Kurt and Savina shrugged, causing the three of them to break into laughing.

Puck was still silent. That was a rather traumatizing dream, he thought. It was Quinn's turn to sit beside a quiet Puck.

"What's so bad… about… Kurt?" A confused Quinn asked slowly, the words biting on her mouth.

"I'm in love with someone I can't have," Puck answered quietly.

Suddenly, Quinn understood the problem Puck was having. He must be totally confused right now, she thought. Major identity crisis. At least Quinn KNOWS who she is.

Quinn patted Puck at the back. "Thanks Puck, for making me feel better," she said.

Puck just nodded. Quinn suddenly felt guilty by bringing up the whole thing altogether. Having realized it was her fault for having Puck spill the beans at her, she quickly added, "Oh, by the way. You aren't a Lima loser. Not anymore."

And with that, Quinn walked away and left Puck thinking.

**Did I concentrate on Quinn too much? Hope I didn't… haha, I had a dream exactly like Puck's once…**

**See Chapter 10!**


	10. Day Eight: Mercedes

**OPERATION FASHION (DAY EIGHT: MERCEDES)**

**This is a first… haha… and since I'm so in love with Kurt Hummel, I've inserted a new character (hoping it to be me ;D)for fun and for my own pleasure :D**

**Pairings: a little Artie/Tina, a little Rachel/Finn, a lot of Puck/Kurt, and a little Kurt/ME (haha, totally joking)**

**Author's Note: thoughts have no double apostrophes, and clothes are italicized, which can be omitted (This is a fashion story). :D**

**Enjoy! Comments are totally welcome, good or bad :D**

*cough* *cough*

Uuugh… Mercedes thought. I can't be sick, not today!!!

She quickly texted Kurt and Savina. IM SIK. MYT MIS SKUL.

She got a reply a while later from Savina. RILY? CANT CUM 2 SKUL? ;( F U CANT, WE'LL VST U L8R. :D

A reply from Kurt wasn't far behind. SUCKS 2 B U. WONT B ABL 2 C OUR MRCDES OUTFITS! =P

With that, Mercedes quickly went out of bed and hit the showers. "Hell to the NO. I will NOT miss this," she swore.

Puck was as equally sick as Mercedes. He unfortunately had another dream about Kurt, this time a bit more Rated-R…

They were "doing it" (keep minds open for green stuff) at the locker room and things were getting pretty intense, when suddenly Finn walked in on them. To make matters worse, Puck and Kurt were handcuffed and lost the key, and it was apparently all Puck's own idea.

When Puck woke up, he knew he had a wet dream… yet again…

During glee practice that afternoon, the gang was waiting for another fashion show. Tina was congratulating Mercedes for Mercedes Day, but Mercedes felt like puking.

"Are you sick or something?" asked Artie. "Yeah, Mercedes. You look k-kinda funny," added Tina. Mercedes just gave them a weak nod.

Somehow, Rachel heard the whole thing, and started berating the three with health tips. Mercedes felt like puking ON HER.

Before anything messy could happen, Kurt and Savina walked in the room.

_Kurt was wearing a pink top with glitz and glitter, tight neon blue pants, and skater sneakers with different pops of color._

_Savina was wearing a dark brown shirt with sparkly print, back tied for extra tightness, long big elephant pants, and skater sneaks with neon colors. Her hair was in a ponytail with curls, she showed her bangs, and had on big loop earrings._

"Damn!" Mercedes yelped happily. "You g-guys look g-good…" Tina complimented. Kurt and Savina just gave pageant waves and bowed.

"I hope didn't do teamwork AGAIN on this one," Mercedes warned, to which Kurt and Savina looked at each other and laughed awkwardly. Actually, they HAD.

Again, Matt caught Puck looking at Kurt. He nudged Mike to look at his direction. When Mike saw what Matt was pointing at, he just shook his head. "Think he's having a little crush?" Mike asked Matt.

"I think it's MORE than a little crush," Matt replied.

"Really? Oh," Mike whispered. "Well, Puck and Savina will make a good couple," he continued.

"Dude? What are you talking about?" Matt asked, surprised.

"Just look at how Puck is looking at Savina," Mike said, pointing. "He even forced me to let him take my jacket to Savina's house," he added.

Matt just laughed. "I think he's looking at someone else," he said. "Someone with the name of… Kurt, maybe?"

Mike took a closer look. Matt was right. Having seen the realization hit Mike's face, he laughed at his friend and said, "Why, Chang? Jealous?"

Mike just smiled shyly.

Puck was still weirded out. Every time he saw Savina, he couldn't get out at her response to his question the other day. Did she know? He asked himself.

She couldn't know. Quinn's the only person I told to, and that was a day after, he thought. On the other hand, Santana DID give him weird looks. Even Matt was always laughing when Kurt and he were in the same room…

Then it dawned to him. Am I being THAT obvious?!?

Puck looked at Kurt. Does HE know???

He was freaking out.

Kurt looked at Puck's direction. This caught Puck of guard, and to look like he wasn't staring, he started talking to the nearest person in sight. "Uh, nice outfit!" he said to Random Person.

Unfortunately, Random Person was Rachel. As Rachel started talking about whatever she was talking about, Puck just buried his face with his hands. He took a look at Kurt, who was shaking his head and turning back to Mercedes and Savina.

As the sound of Rachel's voice berated his ears, Puck just stared into space.

**Puck's dream was based on another fanfic, How Finn Knew or something… check it out at the humor section… haha! thanks!**

**See Chapter 11!**


	11. Day Nine: Puck

**OPERATION FASHION (DAY NINE: PUCK)**

**This is a first… haha… and since I'm so in love with Kurt Hummel, I've inserted a new character (hoping it to be me ;D)for fun and for my own pleasure :D**

**Pairings: a little Artie/Tina, a little Rachel/Finn, a lot of Puck/Kurt, and a little Kurt/ME (haha, totally joking)**

**Author's Note: thoughts have no double apostrophes, and clothes are italicized, which can be omitted (This is a fashion story). :D**

**Enjoy! Comments are totally welcome, good or bad :D**

Kurt was feeling giddy all of a sudden. While he was taking a shower, he had started imagining things involving Puck and him. After showering, he dried himself, stepped out of the bathroom, and headed for the bedroom, where his outfit was neatly laid on his bed. He had actually planned his Puck Outfit since day one. He didn't know why, but he was very excited.

Savina, on the other hand, was not excited at all. He's grunge, right? She thought. Think grunge, grunge, grunge… I hope I don't end up looking like a bum…

She thought about Puck and Kurt, and then laughed. Not so much of a tough guy, are you? She thought referring to Puck.

At the same time, Kurt was thinking about Puck himself. Why am I suddenly attracted to him? Kurt asked himself. He WAS the one who bullied me since forever.

But lately, he WAS being kind of nice to him. But that's just because he was in glee club, too. Still, he did allow me and ONLY me to call him Noah…

And the internal debate was on.

At glee practice, Kurt and Savina entered the room, swagging. They had on their Puck Attitude.

_Savina had on a gray loose ski cap, a tight long sleeved shirt (think Troy Bolton, only this time in black), straight cut jeans, bleached and tattered, and dirty white Chucks. Her hair was in a just-got-out-of-bed state._

"Do I look okay?" she asked Kurt. "Very grunge," he replied, to which she yelped, "Yah!" Surely she didn't look like a bum.

_Kurt was wearing a tight white shirt and a red checkered polo, unbuttoned, straight cut jeans, and brown hiking boots. His hair was styled into a Mohawk._

"Love the Mohawk!!!" everyone yelled. Kurt beamed in delight.

Puck continued to stare at Kurt until glee practice was over.

After practice, Mercedes, Kurt and Savina hung out at the mall, by the frozen yogurt, yet again.

"Strawberry yogurt, on me!!!" Kurt screamed. Mercedes and Savina cheered.

After getting their yogurts, Mercedes asked, "What's with the sudden splurge?" "Yeah? What are we celebrating?" asked Savina, too.

"Nothing much," replied Kurt.

"Do you have an announcement to make?" Savina said, winking at Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and said, "Is there something I don't know? 'Cause I don't like being left out."

Savina laughed. Kurt let out a hushed reply to Mercedes' question, too softly to be audible to the human ear. Mercedes only caught up with two words, Like, and Puck.

"Who likes Puck?" Mercedes asked the two. Savina laughed even louder. "Ask the guy in the Mohawk…"

Mercedes looked at Kurt with eyes as large as saucers. "Oh no, you didn't…"

"Unfortunately," said Kurt. "I do…"

Savina laughed loudest this time. She yelled, "Woohoo! Kurt confessed he likes Puck!!!" and let out a huge grin.

Puck was going out of his mind. He had seen Mercedes, Kurt and Savina hanging out by the frozen yogurt, Mercedes and Kurt's backs facing him. He was about to approach the three when he suddenly saw Savina wink at him.

He stopped dead on his tracks when Savina suddenly shouted, "Woohoo! Kurt confessed he likes Puck!!!" and grinned at the jock.

Puck looked at her, one eye twitching, and then looked at Kurt's back. The boy's head seemed to let out a small nod, after which Mercedes started screaming.

Puck quickly turned around and started pacing out of the mall.

While hurriedly walking, his thoughts were racing. Damn Savina… damn it, damn it, damn it…

Then he stopped and smiled. So he likes me, eh?

He started to walk faster. Tomorrow. Surely, tomorrow…

**You may be weirded out why this is so short… haha!**

**See Chapter 12!**


	12. Day Ten: Kurt

**OPERATION FASHION (DAY TEN: KURT)**

**This is a first… haha… and since I'm so in love with Kurt Hummel, I've inserted a new character (hoping it to be me ;D)for fun and for my own pleasure :D**

**Pairings: a little Artie/Tina, a little Rachel/Finn, a lot of Puck/Kurt, and a little Kurt/ME (haha, totally joking)**

**Author's Note: thoughts have no double apostrophes, and clothes are italicized, which can be omitted (This is a fashion story). :D**

**Enjoy! Comments are totally welcome, good or bad :D**

Puck was taking a shower, but was taking an awfully long time.

Puck was spacing out. Gotta tell him… Will tell him… ugh! What if he doesn't... 'Course he will, I'm a stud… But he's like any other girl I've been out with… That's 'cause he isn't a girl for crying out loud…

An internal debate was happening again…

In another house, an internal debate was happening, too, this time in the mind of Savina. Damn Kurt, with all your black chic and layering and scarves! She was sweating.

Maybe, if I remove the scarf, the vest… nope, no use toning down now… gotta turn it up a notch, in battle with Lady Fabulous… but it's so hot!!!

Savina just stopped herself, and slipped in a handkerchief and a small fan in her bookbag.

Mercedes, on the other hand, was texting Kurt like crazy. NO, KURT. NOOOO!!!

Kurt just rolled his eyes upon reading the message. He texted back, YES, UR HINESS, U TOLD ME THAT A MILLION TYMS LAST NYT…

Kurt turned off his phone the second he read another text from Mercedes containing the same message.

Realizing Kurt wasn't replying anymore, Mercedes texted Savina instead. THIS IS ALL UR FAULT. Y DID U ROOT 4 PUCK???

Savina replied, UR OVRREACTING. Y R U HATING? THOUGHT PUCK WAS OUR FRIEND?

HE IS. BUT STILL…

THEY LYK EACH OTHR.

U XUR?

TOTALLY.

And with that, Mercedes stopped texting and just let out a small sigh. The moment he hurts Kurt, I will kick his ass…

At school, Puck was determined to get it over with and confess to Kurt. While walking down the hallway, he saw him up ahead, walking at the same direction he was walking in. Puck hurried his pace and quickly hugged the figure in front of him.

The two froze in the middle of the hallway. Cheerios and jocks were walking everywhere, but nobody seemed to mind them.

"I like you, Kurt…" he whispered to the boy's ears.

"Sorry, Puck. Wrong dude…" the figure said.

Puck let go and the figure turned. It was Savina… with a smirk on her face…

Puck scratched his head and looked away. "Sorry about that…"

"No problem," Savina answered. "Knew it, anyway…" She walked away, a smile on her face.

That afternoon, glee practice was about to start. Puck was in a strange mood filled with strange emotions. He had hugged the wrong person, and worse, he hadn't seen Kurt the whole day…

Suddenly, Kurt and Savina entered the room. Some of the glee kids let out whistles while Mercedes yelled, "That's what I'm talking about!"

_Kurt was wearing his usual Kurt-tastic outfit, a dark blue cap, a navy coat with gold studs at the collar, a red bowtie with a frilly shirt, a belt with a gold buckle, tight white pants, and his trusty leather boots._

_Savina was wearing a newspaper boy hat, black scarf, crisp white long sleeved polo, a sparkly vest, black metallic tights, black stiletto boots, and the infamous brown book bag that Kurt has. Her hair was tucked inside her hat, and the heels made her as tall as Kurt._

"Damn! You two look alike!" Mercedes screamed. "T-totally!" Tina followed.

Puck rolled his eyes and let out a small smile. Easy mistake…

Savina said to Kurt, "We look like glitterati…" Kurt smiled. "In that case, I always look like glitterati…"

Shortly after glee practice, Savina and Kurt were walking by the parking lot. Mercedes had left early, and Savina and Kurt were talking about… well… clothes.

Suddenly, Puck was in front of the two, looking a little worried, like he was about to pass out.

The sight stopped Kurt and Savina immediately, and awkward silence filled the three.

Savina broke the ice, "Well, let me leave Puck with the real Kurt Hummel…"

She waved goodbye at Puck, who managed to give her a weak and embarrassed smile, then at Kurt, who was concentrated on Puck. She quickly left the scene.

Unfortunately, the heels weren't helping with the speed, and two meters later she was panting. "Sorry about that!" she yelled at Puck at Kurt, who chuckled. She removed the scarf, the vest, and the heels, and went running away, leaving the two.

Awkward silence yet again.

This time, Kurt broke the ice. "What is it, Noah?"

Puck took a while to answer, then finally said, "Nothing," after which he walked away, leaving Kurt confused as hell, and rather disappointed.

**Final chapter next! Gah!**

**See Chapter 13!**


	13. Day Eleven: Savina

**OPERATION FASHION (DAY ELEVEN: SAVINA)**

**This is a first… haha… and since I'm so in love with Kurt Hummel, I've inserted a new character (hoping it to be me ;D)for fun and for my own pleasure :D**

**Pairings: a little Artie/Tina, a little Rachel/Finn, a lot of Puck/Kurt, and a little Kurt/ME (haha, totally joking)**

**Author's Note: thoughts have no double apostrophes, and clothes are italicized, which can be omitted (This is a fashion story). :D**

**Enjoy! Comments are totally welcome, good or bad :D**

Puck was mentally punishing himself like crazy now.

What was I thinking?!? Why'd I chicken out??? There goes my manly pints out the window…

He sighed. Today. Whatever happens. Whatever it takes.

On the other side of town, Mercedes was looking at the tally sheet. She was feeling a little melancholic. Today was the last day of her friends' little fashion showdown.

Savina, on the other hand, was very happy. "Yes, I get to wear my old clothes again!" she squealed. But that wasn't the only reason why she's happy. She quickly called Kurt.

"Hey Kurt! Ready for today?"

"Totally," said the other line.

"I'm sure you look good. Haha!"

A small laugh was heard from the other end.

"Well… Dish!" yelped Savina.

"Dish what?" asked Kurt.

"What happened with you and Puck???"

Silence. "Nothing…" Kurt whispered rather disappointedly.

"Whaaat?!?" cried Savina. "But… I thought…"

Kurt cut her off. "I thought so, too…" he sighed.

Savina remained quiet. "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it."

At school, Kurt was doing everything he could to avoid Puck. He saw him at the school doors and bolted. He saw him in the cafeteria and was forced to chuck his food out the trash bins. When he saw him at the men's room, he practically yelped. Puck was everywhere! It was unbearable.

While his stomach and bladder were going crazy, a grumpy Kurt met Savina by the door of the chorus room. She had been waiting for him for their grand entrance.

"Whoa Kurt… I'm not THAT grumpy… I'm actually a very optimistic person…" she trailed off laughing. Kurt let out a small chuckle. Then he suddenly blurted out, "I had a hard time avoiding Puck the whole day…"

"He had a hard time approaching you as well…" Savina said.

Kurt gave her a confused look. Savina shrugged. "He told me. We're like best friends now," she laughed, causing Kurt to laugh as well. Kurt's laughter was cut short, however, when he suddenly yelped, "I need to pee."

Puck was practically banging his head at the wall when Mercedes yelled, "Here they are!"

Kurt and Savina entered, and automatically rock music filled the room (care of Mike and Matt).

_Savina was wearing a large black AC/DC concert t-shirt, short shorts, fishnet tights, and chunky violet sneakers. She had on her signature trucker hat._

_Kurt was wearing a black concert t-shirt as well, on top of a shirt with long sleeves, the sleeves scrunched up his arms, tight jeans, and black chucks. His hair was styled into a rocker look._

"Kurt… you look hot…" everyone screamed.

"Told you my style rules!" Savina joked. "It's not bad…" Kurt replied. Savina stuck out her tongue at him.

Rachel suddenly shouted, "Who won???" She was soon backed up with the whole gang.

Mercedes looked at the tally sheet. She turned to Artie, to which the boy replied, "Kurt dressed like me better."

She turned to Tina. "Savina WAS a Goth before…."

Mercedes turned to Finn, but Rachel suddenly answered for him, "Kurt was a better Finn."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and Rachel continued. "Savina was a better me…"

Santana and Britanny's turns were next. "Kurt."

Then Mike suddenly yelled, "I vote Savina for Jock Day!!!" to which Matt just rolled his eyes, laughed, and nodded.

Mercedes then turned to Quinn. "Savina."

Then she said, "I'll vote for both of you for Mercedes Day…"

She then turned to Puck. "Kurt…" he quietly said. Kurt blushed in an instant, but shook it off.

Then Mercedes turned to Kurt and Savina. "We vote both of us," they chorused. Mercedes just laughed and said, "Well then, the winner is…"

"Both!" Rachel screamed. The glee members applauded and Kurt and Savina bowed. Mercedes glared at Rachel, but then joined the applauding audience.

After glee practice, Kurt and Savina were again walking by the parking lot. They were talking when suddenly Savina caught a glimpse of Mike. She called him and Mike approached.

"Hey, what's up?" he said. "Just wanted to return this to you…" Savina handed out his varsity jacket. Mike took it, smiled, and suddenly put it atop Savina's shoulders. "It's yours…"

Savina put on a confused look when Mike said, "Wanna go out some time?"

Savina smiled. "Sure, when?"

"Right now…" answered Mike, and put his arm on Savina's shoulder as they strolled away.

Suddenly, Savina stopped and turned to Kurt. "It's okay…" the boy answered.

Savina smiled and soon went away with Mike, leaving Kurt alone in the parking lot. He sighed. He was kind of jealous.

Suddenly, Puck was behind him. "You jealous?"

"A little…" Kurt answered absent-mindedly, when he suddenly stopped himself and turned around to face Puck.

Puck just let out a shy smile. "You've been avoiding me…"

"You bet I was," Kurt said grumpily.

Suddenly, Puck kissed him, fully in the mouth. Kurt was shocked for a second, but suddenly let out all his emotions and soon was kissing Puck back.

Slowly, Puck broke the kiss and looked at Kurt nervously. The boy just laughed, and lightly kissed the jock. As their lips touched and parted the second time, Puck let out a breath and said, "I like you, Kurt…"

"I like you, too, Noah…"

**Fin!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Big Puck/Kurt shipper…**

**The last part was based on another Puck/Kurt fanfic, I'll Stay Me, Thank You…**

**Please rate and review!!!**

**:D**


End file.
